Jeanne-Marie Beaubier
Relatives *Jean-Baptiste Beaubier (father, deceased) *Jean-Paul Beaubier (twin brother) *Kyle Jinadu (brother-in-law) *Joanne Beaubier (adoptive niece, deceased) *Louis Martin (first cousin once-removed, deceased) *Genevieve Martin (first cousin once-removed, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Photokinesis: Originally, Jeanne-Marie could only generate light when in physical contact with her twin brother, Jean-Paul. Whenever she linked hands with her brother, they could generate a light equivalent to a lighthouse beacon by each sibling varying the rate of acceleration with his/her own molecules out of phase with those of the other's. Although she can still strengthen her photokinetic powers by holding hands with her brother, she can now use her powers on her own. She can generate a bright white light from her body by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of her body out of phase with one another. *''Calming light:'' She has the ability to send out a calming light that causes those who are exposed to it to feel emotions and memories which make them feel at peace. Her calming light can be used to break telepathic control. *''Concussive blasts:'' Jeanne-Marie can send out powerful concussive blasts that are capable of causing considerable damage. She can project these photon blasts from her hands and entire body in a series of concussive bursts. *''Lightning:'' She can project lightning blasts from her hands with devastating results. Superhuman speed: '''Jeanne-Marie possesses the ability to propel her body at superhuman speeds, becming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, she can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of her body's molecules in a single direction, accelerating her body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy she has tapped into. It was once theoretically possible for Jeanne-Marie to reach 99% of the speed of light, but she never traveled anywhere near that speed since, if she did, she would wreak great damage upon herself and the environment. Jeanne-Marie can also move a portion of her body at superhuman speeds at a time. After having her body molecularly restructured, the potential limits of her speed were greatly reduced. This reduction made little difference in how Jeanne-Marie used her powers over short distances, since she can still move faster than the human eye can follow. *Molecular acceleration:' Jeanne-Marie has the ability to accelerate the molecules within an inanimate object or another living being by touch, causing the target to tear itself apart from the subsequent stress generated upon it. *Heightened reflexes:'' She possesses reflexes which are far above the average human's. Her reflexes are so advanced that she can go through an entire apartment, checking all of the rooms and taking out any other people in just mere seconds. *''Flight:'' She has the ability to propel herself through the air. To hover in mid-air, Jeanne-Marie applies thrust downward in a carefully-controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human aloft with her, she does not move faster than sixty miles per hour so that her passenger can easily breathe. Jeanne-Marie herself can breathe at higher rates due to her training. Traveling at a slower speed also prevents her passenger from being harmed from wind, friction, and/or air turbulence. *''Accelerated metabolism:'' She possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to quickly heal wounds. *''Enhanced durability:'' As a side-effect of partially robbing her molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increases to unknown levels. This enhances the sheer toughness of Jeanne-Marie's entire body, giving her skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction, and air turbulence. *''G-force compensation:'' She has the ability to use her super speed to automatically compensate for any G-force difference. *''Technological invisibility:'' It was stated that, during her molecular restructuring, Jeanne-Marie was made undetectable to gene-scanning devices that search for mutants. This claim has yet to be proven but should not go unnoted. Weaknesses Schizophrenia and dissociative identity disorder: Jeanne-Marie is schizophrenic and has dissociative identity disorder, also known as "multiple personality disorder". Her known personalities include: #Her primary personality is a prim, proper, and repressed woman. #Jeanne-Marie's second personality is an uninhibited extrovert. #Jeanne-Marie's third personality enjoys fine wines, horse-racing, and casual ultra-violence. #Her fourth personality is a weekend goth who occasionally self-arms. #Her fifth personality enjoys sports activities, photography, and is an amateur paleontologist. She also speaks only in French with this personality. #Jeanne-Marie's sixth personality likes the opera, gardening, and creationist literature. #Her seventh personality likes graffiti, mild S&M, and gambling. #Her eight personality is reckless and is a committed masochist. Category:Index Category:Mutants Category:Canadians Category:Photokinesis Category:Calming light Category:Photon blasts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Superhuman speed Category:Molecular acceleration Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Flight Category:Accelerated metabolism Category:Regenerative healing factor Category:Superhuman durability Category:Technological invisibility Category:Mental illness